To support the advancement of promising lead therapeutics to the clinical drug candidate stage for the treatment of infectious diseases. Activities that may be supported include medicinal chemistry and preclinical in vitro and in vivo testing of a lead compound series in order to produce profiles of their efficacy, synthetic feasibility, stability, and toxicity, which will be used to identify a novel small molecule drug candidate for future clinical development.